Band Trip
by Howling Dragon 24
Summary: Some randomness I thought of has some to do with Pranked. Might be pairing later but it will get random once more Roxas x Riku with them joking around nothing serious there. Humor for a reason and T for what maymaynot happen later.
1. On the Road

A/N This is all based on two bands trips I went on and what happened on them. Many things that happen here are either my mind or seriously happened It was hard to decide which character would represent everyone in the band even harder to find one for me but you'll need to figure out who on your own. Yes this is another thing of Pranked it's from when Roxas and Sora were in the same school instead of Roxas being in high school and Sora being in Jr.High they're both Jr.High students. There maybe/will random pairings as the story goes on but for now enjoy the first of Band Trip

I like Reviews by the way

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Kingdom Hearts that's Disney/Square Enix I do own sevral instruments but not really but who has instruments copy writed? No one I say!

People who used to read pranked: yes I'm sorry how it got messed up on the end and went all weird that was when I started to run out of ideas and had to much sugar. Xigbar did teach at the High School I'm aware of that but I needed someone I felt like having fun with.

Once more Enjoy and Review I like knowing if I should keep going or not.

* * *

"You all ready to go?" The voice made the teenage boy wake up from his daydreams. He checked to make sure his black drumsticks in his back pocket; he'd take them out once they got on the bus. It was a large bus as many student loaded their luggage and instruments into the area under. He sighed and went inside the school knowing he had to help with everything. It was night around 7pm though it was fairly dark he had, had supper a few hours before and now this was it. The boy placed his pillow and carry on bag down as he walked down the hallway, he turned the corner down into another hall way lined with lockers on his right. There was a door but it was closed at the time. He walked past the hallways where the hallway split into two ways one went straight the other to his right, now beside a large door. It was open and a few students were attempting to move timpani's out. He recognized them all they were the band. Grade 8 and 9 band students were heading on a band trip for a week. Most of the students were grade 8 not many grade 9s were going on this trip, he was one of the 9's on this trip. He recognized one person pushing one of the timpani's, a trumpet player and his best friend.

"Hey Riku," the boy greeted happily.

"Hey Roxas," Riku looked up as he pushed the large percussion piece, Roxas smiled and went beside his friend and pushed.

"One week on a bus and hotels think you can handle that?" Riku looked at Roxas.

"On the bus and the hotel no problem. With you? Maybe not," Roxas smiled.

Riku laughed as they pushed the timpani down the hall, "Hey Sora is coming on this trip right?"

"Yep," Roxas replied, Sora was Roxas's little brother by one year he was a grade 8 trumpet player.

"Where is he?" Riku asked, "He must have shown up with you."

"Oh course he did, but he ran off somewhere," Roxas said as they started to near the doors leading out to the doors.

"Hey guys," A cheerful voice greeted.

"Hey Kairi," Roxas nodded to the girl who ran up to the two friends she was closely followed by her twin sister. Roxas noticed her and blushed a bit when she smiled at him, "Hey Namine."

"Dude you're blushing again," Riku snickered.

"I am not!" Roxas yelled, "Where is the tenor saxophone player?"

"You mean Hayner," Riku said, "who knows."

"Our clarinet?" Roxas asked.

"Pence is probably getting something to eat," Riku replied, they rarely called each other by their real names when they were not around they called them by their instrument. They lifted the timpani up onto the bus.

"Go get your music kids!" The voice of they band teacher, Mr. Xigbar called.

Roxas and Riku smiled and ran up to Xigbar. "Can we bring the Jazz hats?" Roxas and Riku asked at once.

Xigbar smiled sort of an insane let's have some weird fun smile, "Why not!"

Roxas headed to the doors to get his music and the hats then he heard Riku ask another question to Xigbar, "Are we gonna need band ties?"

"Sadly yes," Xigbar said.

Riku and Roxas both slightly depressed no one liked wearing the band ties as they walked back inside the others went to grab their music. "Hey, Roxas," Riku spoke finally breaking the silence of the ties.

"Yeah?" Roxas responded.

"You ever think you'd play trumpet again?" Riku asked, "If memory serves you were a blood good player, your fingers were fast and you had good breath support. You gave me good competition for 1st trumpet."

"I might," Roxas said thoughtfully, "I like being on percussion though."

"Okay," Riku responded, "just so you know your brother is barely half the trumpet player you were."

"He'd give you a run for you money if I helped him," Roxas said.

"Yeah but I still got a year on him," Riku said they had reached the band room. In secret Roxas always had his trumpet mouthpiece in a carrier hidden in his bag, and his old trumpet was under his bed, there were times when Roxas would pull it out a play when no one was home. He had never lost his touch, almost every instrument Roxas ever picked up he could play how he landed with percussion in the end he never understood himself but now he was.

"So 24 hours on a bus," The voice of their friend Hayner spoke up as he walked out holding his tenor sax case and music.

"Grade 9s get first dibs on seats," Roxas smiled.

"How many of us are there?" Riku asked.

"A few more then last year but more then half the band is staying behind," Roxas replied.

"Who do we got?" Hayner asked looking at the two.

"For grade 9 we have, the three of us, Pence and," Roxas paused thinking. When voices snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Forget it we'll find out once we're on the bus, claim the back but leave at least one row in-between us and that washroom," Riku said running into the band room closely followed by Roxas. They grabbed the hats, and music as Riku grabbed his Trumpet and Roxas helped with the boxes of ties.

The friends rushed out to the bus and soon were surrounded by swarms of grade 8s. They placed their stuff in the area below the bus as the doors were closed, they still had ties and hats at hand, which they were instructed to drop off at the first row of seats. They pushed their way to the front as they grabbed their carry on bag and their pillow and for some a blanket to keep warm on the bus. Pushing their way to the front was no problem, once at the front they were given a random number on a booklet, which showed what they were doing.

Within the next few minutes the doors opened and the grade 9s were on the bus. Taken the 2nd row from the back they started to take seats. Riku and Roxas took the 3rd row as Hayner sat behind with Pence who had finally arrived a few minutes ago. They promised Namine and Kairi could join them if they chose to. Soon one other joined them, Yuffie. Though kind and genial Yuffie was known for talking with people she could get along with well and wasn't one for being in the large group. She was also well known for random hyper bursts and normally got along well with Leon but as he had said many times before band wasn't his thing. She left the space across from Riku and Roxas empty and sat in front of it silently with her bag and pillow.

Soon the grades 8s were unleashed upon the bus filling most of the rest of the seats Namine and Kairi joined them at the back, as did Sora. Sora took the seat across from Hayner and Pence. After a quick attendance the doors were closed and the bus began to move.

"Alright grades 8s and 9s we are off on a long trip," Mr. Xigbar said over the speaker installed in the bus, "In about 10 minutes we will put on a movie, if you forgot your music then to bad share with someone, if you forgot your instrument then we'll throw you out the window. Any questions? Good! No singing until we get out of town and it's not late, in fact no singing until the ride home, that means you Riku and Roxas."

Riku and Roxas snickered in their seats. The bus lights were turned on so everyone could see happily and talking began.

"Anyone have any plans?" Roxas asked.

"I always have a plan," Hayner said with a smirk.

"Oh right, anyone have any good plans that are not the works of the knucklehead," Roxas asked.

"You're the only knucklehead I see here Roxas," Hayner said lightly punching Roxas in the arm. Riku stared out the window watching the lights pass by.

The talking died down after a while they were happy to be on the road. They now and then moved seats the bus was large enough that they could have two seats to themselves so they could lie down. Riku and Roxas moved up a seat as Kairi moved over to their old seat. She had brought some covers and soon wrapped them around herself with a pillow behind her head they talked a little more. A movie was put on but none of them were interested in it. Namine also had a pillow and covers and soon had the covers around her and used her knees to support some paper as she happily drew pictures.

Roxas sighed, he pulled out his MP3 player before he put the headphones on and was lost to his music he looked to his left seeing Yuffie there. She had her back to the window and had put her pillow there, her feet up on the seat on leg extended slightly the other close to her body he could see that she had a Nintendo DS.

"What game?" Roxas asked questioning what she had.

Yuffie looked up, "What? Oh this. Just a mini game in Super Mario DS."

"You have any others?" Roxas asked Riku noticed and was interested suddenly.

"Tons," was the only answer.

"Like?" Roxas asked.

"Take a look," Yuffie sat up a bit and handed her backpack over to Roxas. It was heavy as he looked inside he saw why. There were a lot of games, batteries, a CD player, paper, pencils and pens, a CD holder, a Gameboy Advance, a Gameboy Color and a link cable.

Roxas looked at the bag and then back at Yuffie, "Mind if I play something?"

"No problem," Yuffie replied, "There should be two copies of Tetris in there if you want to verse someone."

"Play you," Roxas said looking at Riku.

"There's also a deck of cards in there," Yuffie said looking at her game, "and later when I'm done with my DS you can play 2 player Mario Kart."

"Can we borrow the cards back here?" Hayner called up.

"Sure," Yuffie nodded. Roxas looked at her then reached into the bag pulling out a card box and throwing it to Hayner.

"Poker," Hayner announced, "who's in?"

"I am," Sora said.

"Sure," Pence said he slid by Hayner and moved back a seat, though it was close to the washroom it became a easier way to play.

"Why not," Kairi smiled sitting up. They used a pillow for a table and started their game. It stayed like that for many hours, after a while until Yuffie stopped playing her DS and Riku and Roxas found two different copies of Nintendogs in the bag and suddenly had an hour of fun playing with her virtual dogs and buying a new dog for one of them. It was a side of them no one ever, ever needed to see again. It was getting close to midnight when the games and cards were returned. They stopped to change drivers when Xigbar started to talk to everyone again.

"Alright everyone's getting tired," Xigbar said.

"We're not!" Hayner called.

"All the humans are getting tired," Xigbar, "the grade 9s are completely different. Once we get going again it's gonna be sleepy time which means turn you electronic devices off, no talking and above all try to sleep before we ever have breakfast we have a performance tomorrow morning."

Roxas sighed as the lights of the bus were turned off as he looked out the window at the outline of mountains, Riku hadn't brought his pillow and was trying to get comfortable curled tightly trying to keep warm his head ended up along the arm rest and the bus. Roxas tapped Riku after a sigh and handed him his pillow.

"You use it and I'll lay on you for a pillow," Roxas whispered with a smile.

"Sounds like a deal," Riku whispered back as Roxas reached into his bag where he had wrapped up a small blanket.

"There should be enough to cover the two of us," Roxas whispered, as Riku got comfortable on the pillow slightly lying down his feet were off the seats for the time. Roxas laid down on Riku's side he was able to get his feet on the seat.

"Here move up," Riku whispered. Roxas edged his way up to just under Riku's shoulder, "Okay now just lay there on your side like that with your feet on the seat and I'll bring my feet up." Within a few minutes they were both comfortable.

"Riku just so you know," Roxas whispered, "this doesn't mean I like you any more then a friend and it does not count as sleeping together."

"What ever you say Roxas," Riku whispered, "What ever you say."

"Hey Riku, Roxas I have duck tape up here if you don't stop talking," Xigbar called from the front of the bus.

"Sorry," Roxas called.

"Sleep!" Xigbar yelled. Riku and Roxas tried not to laugh as they got comfortable.


	2. First Performance

A/N time! Oka so this is not a full day this leads up to them going to breakfast a lot happens though a lot of key points to note about Next chapter should be the breakfast and the festival at least maybe also a few hotel things past there I'm not sure I know the key points though.

Special thanks to...

BwsAnti-Thesis and FangedWriter for the revies (and thanks Fanged for poitning out the really messed up typo)

I hope you enjoy the short chapter 2 known as the First Performance

* * *

**First Performance**

It was hard to sleep on a moving bus around 4am Roxas was up again Riku was still sleeping. Roxas tried not to wake him so he didn't move much he did look around. At first he thought he was the only one up on the bus but he saw Yuffie looking out the window at the passing mountains and trees. Roxas was afraid of waking up everyone so he didn't say anything. He turned onto his other side looking at the seat once more curled tightly he attempted to sleep using his comfortable pillow known as Riku.

He closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep and so he did the endless black void of not being aware of the surroundings.

* * *

They stayed like that for another hour when Roxas got up again and turned again, he looked around, still no one up. He couldn't tell if Yuffie was. He fell asleep once more. 

(A/N: Yes again)

* * *

The final time he got up was when Riku moved and woke him up and he decided he had enough of this wake up go back to sleep thing. He sat up and put the covers on Riku who was smiling as his silver hair covered his face. 

Roxas sighed and sat back into his seat, he would be bored for a while. At least that's what he thought he felt something tap his arm and he turned, Yuffie sat there and offered her Nintendo DS and some games as she smiled. Roxas smiled back then he got an idea as he turned the DS on Yuffie sat in the seat and was about to move back to the window seat where her pillow sat. Roxa offered the DS back to get it was on still she slid over and looked at the screen.

Roxas had turned on the Pictochat on the DS and had typed in the message _"How long have you been up"_

Yuffie responded _"I went in and out a lot I was up when you woke up most of the time, this is what your third time up?"_

_"Yeah. Why'd you bring so many games?"_

_"I thought it would be a good idea. Wasn't it?"_

_"It was a great idea everyone thinks you're the most prepared person for this trip."_

_"That's nice"_

_"Hey why are you off so much alone, you don't talk to that many people in the band."_

_"Well I talk to those who don't insult me to badly."_

_"I see"_

_"I like hanging out with Leon no matter how much hates it when I call him Squall but he's not about to fight me about it."_

_"He's twice your size I'm sure he can take you."_

_"Simple. Knee goes up you go down"_

_"Remind me not to tick you off"_

_"If they sit down just put your foot over them and it becomes foot goes down you stay down"_

_"You're weird."_

_"You like Namine right?"_

_"Yeah why?"_

_"She likes you too."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Girls know this thing about each other, the way she looks at you"_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yeah that I saw her pictures, they're really good and most of them are of you."_

_"She won't let anyone look at her pictures"_

_"Yeah but I'm sneaky"_

_"You're so weird"_

_"Your point?"_

_"So do you have a boyfriend just to ask? I know you're a gamer and all."_

_"Nope, guys just hang out with me for my game knowledge I'm like one of them only not."_

_"That made no sense"_

_"The only other way I could put it is saying I'm a guy with extra features"_

_"That's sick"_

_"I know : )"_

_"You think this in gonna be a fun time?"_

_"Yeah, I have camera with me so we won't miss much."_

_"No hanging out on the outside you're not an outcast you're a band member like all of us we gotta stick together"_

_"It's natural for me to stick behind and on the outside, it's a long story if not I wouldn't hand with Squall so much"_

_"No doing that on this trip"_

_"What are you guys doing?" _Riku had taken the DS from Roxas since he had just woken up.

_"Telling Yuffie not to be an outcast on this trip 'cause she's not she's a band member like the rest of us" –_ Roxas

_"That's easy Yuffie no going off on your own you're one of us" _Riku added then passed the DS to Yuffie as he laid back down to sleep

_"Clearly you guys don't know me that well. I named my trombone"_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Mr. Trombonè"_

_"Fine then I'll name my sticks"_

_"What are you gonna name them?"_

_"Oblivion and I'm not sure"_

_"Oathkeep I've never seen you break a promise after all"_

_"Alright Oblivion and Oathkeep and I'll make Riku name his trumpet Dawn or something and Sora can name his Excalibur."_

_"Thanks now I don't feel so weird"_

_"We're the band we're always weird!"_

_"Why do you care so much that I'm involved?"_

_"It's the right thing to do?"  
_

_"Yeah right"  
_

_"Because I'm a nice guy with great looks"_

_"I can attempt to argue against the second part but Namine's wrath is something even I fear"_

_"heheh I can understand that"_

_"She's a great flute player"_

_"Yeah so is Kairi"_

_"You're good with any instrument you pick up"_

_"No I'm not"  
_

_"You only haven't out tromboned me yet. You can play a flute though not as good as Namine or Kairi it's still better then some of the others, you can play a Clarinet better or as good as Pence."_

_"He just doesn't practice"_

_"You were able to out jazz all the sax players on all the saxophones"_

_"That was fun"_

_"You can play a piano"_

_"Riku can beat me"_

_"You can probably out trumpet Riku"_

_"That's a hard one and if I tried I could out trombone you"_

_"Yeah right"_

_"I could"_

_"Let's see you get up in front of the school in a contest, play Hakuna Matta. First get into the contest by sight reading the piece in front of several teachers having one weekend to practice and then still get 2nd"_

_"I could if I wanted to"_

_"Yeah right"_

_"One of these days trombone one of these days"_

_"Sure thing we'll see who can do what on this trip" _Roxas didn't know what Yuffie meant by this but after that he picked up a game and got permission to play. Everyone was starting to wake up.

"Good morning everyone," Xigbar called, "we won't have time to stop at the hotel before we need to do performance"

"Do we have to wear performance dress?" Roxas yelled

"Yes" Xigbar answered, "that includes Ties" There was an "aww" from everyone awake on the bus.

"When we get there unload everything, set up help the percussion players get the timpani's out and the drum set along with all their fun toys, chairs set up, stands, amps everything. Jazz doesn't have to play it's an elementary school. After everything's set change make yourselves look nice, comb out the mats of hair if you can." Xigbar looked at Sora and Roxas.

"Leave the hair alone," Roxas yelled shaking his fist.

"Did anyone hear something?" Xigbar said looking around, "After the performance we pack up we go get food then we head to the place we'll call home for the next couple of days"

"I thought this bus was our home," Hayner teased.

"After we go to the hotel we're going to another elementary school," Xigbar said, "then after that we'll have fun with those who annoy me."

"You still owe us ice cream back here!" Riku yelled.

"What?" Xigbar yelled back.

"Yeah that's right," Roxas added, "remember grade 7? WE got high at a festival but Yuffie had to leave as you took the rest of us out for ice cream. You owe her ice cream still and that was from grade 7! She probably wants interest!" Yuffie laughed slightly.

Xigbar was about to make a comeback then Riku added, "If we don't have low brass we lose all the Festivals we need the trombone player."

Xigbar's face was turning red and then finally he yelled, "Fine grade 9s get ice cream if Yuffie says yes."

"Of course I'll say yes!" Yuffie yelled back.

Some of the grade 8s on the bus yelled in protest the Xigbar finally yelled, "anyone who is not in grade 9 and likes the ability to talk on this trip without duck tape wrapped around their face will stop complaining and all thank Yuffie for being our low brass section."

"What about us?" Two grade 8 trombone players protested.

"Okay for being our first trombone that can do a fan fair without messing up," Xigbar looked at them, "not to mention Brain Sprain, At the Hop, Breezin', Thid M, and Big Island. Do I need to say more?"

There were no questions asked as the bus parked in a parking lot outside a school. Every drudged themselves up and off grabbing their performance dress, white shirt that had a collar for ties, long sleeves and black pants and shoes.

"Why do we have to dress up they're elementary students," Riku complained on the way off the bus.

"Why do we have to have dark shoes who looks at our feet and cares?" Yuffie asked from the back.

"Any of you planning to help me with the percussion equipment?" Roxas asked.

"Sorry Roxas," Kairi said, "Yuffie, Namine and I are on stand and chair duty we make sure you have music to read and the rest have seats to sit on."

"I'm supposed to get the stuff off the bus since I can crawl into a small place," Sora yelled up.

"Clean up crew here," Hayner said, "with Pence of course so I'll help."

"Course I'll help," Pence smiled.

"Riku?" Roxas asked looking at the tall teen behind him as they reached the front.

"Yeah I guess I have no choice," Riku said.

"Once you set up Dawn," Roxas added.

"Dawn?" Riku asked.

"I named your trumpet with Yuffie while you were sleeping," Roxas replied as they got off and made their way to the side of the bus.

"What no Soul eater or like Dawns Edge or Road to Dawn?" Riku asked.

"Nope, just Dawn it's easier to remember," Roxas smiled.

"Oh sure what are you naming your sticks or did you name the trap set?" Riku asked as they stood outside the bus waiting to grab the stuff Sora unloaded.

"I named my sticks Oblivion and Oathkeeper," Roxas repled as he grabbed one side of the timpani, Riku helped by grabbing the other side and the lowered it carefully to the ground. Riku quickly snatched his trumpet then went back to helped Roxas move the timpani inside. It had wheel so one needed to just roll it now and then though there would be areas where it would be better to lift it.

"Riku can you put your trumpet inside and help me here?" Roxas looked at Riku then to the stairs.

"We'll need more then the two of us," Riku looked at the timpani.

"What you and those rowing arms can't lift this," Roxas teased.

"Move over," Riku glared as he grabbed the timpani and lifted, Roxas blinked then helped lift it with Riku.

Once they got the timpani up to the top and into the gym they were out of breath and on the ground. Riku broke the noise of them breathing heavily, "One down, three to go."

Roxas laughed then hit Riku over the head with his hand, "Let's not try to kill ourselves yet."

"Ah the old 'yet' word," Riku snickered.

"You can go ahead and kill yourself," Roxas said as he stood up.

Riku sighed and stood up as well as they made their way back outside. Hayner and Pence were moving another timpani towards the stairs. Riku and Roxas helped the two lift it up, it was easier then just the two of them but it was still hard.

Soon Xigbar started to help with the timpani's as well as a few grade 8 band students Roxas didn't know that well. It was a lot easier to move the last two timpani's. Roxas and Riku began to move and set up the trap set inside.

Within about 10minutes all the chairs, stands and percussion were set leaving them about 3mintutes to set up the music, tune, change and set up instruments.

"Why us?" Roxas asked as he stood with the others in a small change room, they were switching into their performance dress. Roxas already had changed into his black pants and just needed to put his white shirt. Riku was buttoning up his white shirt and fixing his hair.

"We get ties," Riku snickered.

"Those things are for choking us," Roxas replied.

"You don't need to breath Roxas," Hayner smiled.

"Oh you're so nice Hayner," Roxas said as he pulled his drumsticks out, "you're lucky I'm not throwing these at your head."

"We need air you just need your arms," Hayner argued, "you keep beat we play notes."

"You really want to go don't you," Roxas yelled.

"Calm down both of you," Riku yelled, "get changed and let's go."

Roxas took a breath before grabbing his white shirt and changing into it. No one spoke again as they walked out being on a bus for to long does this they hadn't had anything to really eat accept junk food they had packed with them and everyone was a bit grumpy no one had to enough time to sleep. Roxas grabbed a tie from the box and put it firmly around his neck.

Most of the band members were sitting down with their instruments, Roxas walked over to a box of music where he had placed his black music folder; searching through the music he found the folder with his name on it. Roxas walked over to the trap set, placing his music folder on the stand and pulling out several songs they had practiced. (A/N I am Canadian just to explain this next part. I'm trying to stick to the facts about what happened on the band trip for now.) He pulled out O Canada with fanfare since it was the first thing for them to play, soon followed by a song known as Crystal Moon, then they would do Indian Jones, Crystal City Overture, Pirates of the Caribbean, Lassus Trombone, Cool Cat Shuffle and Let's Go Band for their easy let's have fun pieces, Ceremonial Procession, The Red River Valley, Candle in the Wind, Hands Up and end it with Fanfare and Finale. (A/N Yes I'm serious here I've played those pieces and some of them were annoying and boring.)

Riku took his seat, beside Sora and a few other grade 8 trumpet players. Yuffie sat in front of the trombone slightly to the right of the stand so that the back of the trombone would not hit Roxas's music.

Xigbar stood in front he too was in performance dress with a band tie. He held his conductor stick as everyone took their seats, "Alright B flat everyone concert quickly and make sure it's piano (A/N for those who are not Band Geeks/Music Geeks a concert B flat is an average tuning note and piano is easy to figure it's play softy just felt like clearing that up for those who don't know.)

The entire band quietly played in tune as students walked in, Roxas took this time to quickly tune the timpani's as he ran over with the O Canada fanfare. A grade percussion player he didn't know that well went to the trap set. Roxas was naturally good with instruments and set the timpani's in tune quickly without help. He looked at Xigbar and nodded showing he was ready to go. The principal of the school picked up a mike and told about where the band came from and how they had been on a bus for a long time. Soon everyone stood (accept the band) as they played. Roxas played the timpani being the only member who could do it in time. Yuffie moved the trombone as fast as she could to play the fanfare with Riku who played both 1st trumpet and the fanfare part.

They breezed through the first few songs no problem at all. Once they had come to Let's Go Band Roxas was back on the trap set once more. Keeping the beat it was really a simple song and they rarely played it. There was one thing about it though, when you're sitting playing an instrument for a long time you get bored and Let's Go Band was just the song they could have fun with. Roxas tapped the snare drum a bit before they started when the gym was fairly quite. Riku made a fake cough and they could see the smirk on all the grade 9s. Xigbar noticed the smirk but knew there was no way to stop them. He counted them in at a fairly slow jazz pace, like that would last. The low brass aka Yuffie had the melody to start each bar of the song started to get faster and faster and faster. They were moving three times the speed then normal. Xigbar rolled his eyes and threw his conductor stick on the stand and went off to the side to talk with some of the teachers.

The last few bars were silent accept for Roxas's fill (he more or less improvised what sounded good). Once Roxas was done he was breathing heavily, his arms tired from moving rapidly they all stood up and yelled, "Let's go band!" The elementary students who watched clapped happily as Xigbar walked up showed the title of Cool Cat Shuffle, the one piece he hated for the reason the band made him have his own solo (we do that sometimes heheheheh). After the first few bars once more ruled by trombones who glissed the notes even though they weren't supposed to it sounded great but if they did it for a festival they'd be ripped apart.

Xigbar turned as the band had a few rests and was slightly forced to say, "cool."

The last few songs passed and they began to pack up everything, one thing everyone should know all brass instruments ie: trumpets, trombones, French horns they all have fun things called Condensation valves, better known as Spit valves. To play them and sounds good these valves must be emptied a lot. Yuffie was putting the chairs and stands away with Namine and Kairi as Roxas and Riku along with a few others put the percussion equipment when they heard it.

"THAT IS SICK!" The voice of Hayner yelled.

"I'm not cleaning it you clean it," Pence said.

"No way," Hayner complained back.

"You're not getting me down there with paper towels and cleaning that," Pence argued.

"I didn't put you guys on clean up duty to argue," Xigbar yelled, "one of you clean it up then make sure we didn't forget anything also no changing out of your performance dress but put your ties in the box."

"Well this will be fun," Hayner said.

"You first," Pence said.

"I have an idea," Hayner said with a grin, "hey Sora come here!"

"Yeah guys?" Sora walked over.

"You're a trumpet right?" Hayner asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Sora nodded slightly confused.

"You have a sput valve that you would have emptied during the performance," Hayner said.

"So?" Sora replied.

"So," Hayner paused then grabbed the back of Sora's neck and lowered it down forcing him to look at the puddles of spit on the ground, "this was caused by you."

"It's your job to clean it," Sora struggled.

"It's your spit you clean it," Hayner said forcing several paper towels into Sora's hands.

"Hayner come on," Roxas called as he was rolling up the drum mat with Riku, "clean it up it's not gonna hurt you stop being mean to my bro."

"Hey you don't have to clean up spit Bonehead," Hayner yelled.

"Leave my brother alone," Roxas yelled.

"Hayner clean it," Riku yelled, "I have a spit valve that I had to empty are you gonna force me to clean it?"

"Maybe I will," Hayner yelled.

Riku stood up and walked up to Hayner towering over him Riku rolled up the long white sleeves showing off his muscular rowing arms.

"You don't scare me Riku," Hayner said.

"Hayner would you stop being stupid and clean it," Roxas said getting really impatient.

"No," Hayner said suddenly he stumbled in pain a bit as he found himself being rammed by a large black case, "ow! Who did that?"

Hayner turned around seeing Yuffie holding her black trombone case.

"You're lucky I don't kill you," Hayner growled.

"You'll do your job that you were assigned or else," Yuffie said.

"Or else what?" Hayner taunted.

Yuffie grinned a bit, "Well let's see I have this," she showed the trombone case and with a small toss straight up she caught it right under her arm, "which substitutes for a battering ram."

"That scares me," Hayner said sarcastically.

"Okay how about this?" Yuffie smiled, "Knee goes up, you go down."

Riku laughed as he went to help with the drum mat again as Hayner looked at Yuffie who jerk her knee up a bit making him jump back in fear. Yuffie smirked happily and made her way outside as Hayner got back to work without complaints at least not out loud.

A few minutes later they were sitting outside waiting for Xigbar to come back. They looked over into the park; several people had unbuttoned their white coat revealing shirts underneath. Roxas and Riku walked into the park when they saw it, a Tether Ball Pole. The two friends instantly got into a game and soon were joined by everyone else; several grade 8s joined and almost all the grades 9s. Yuffie smiled as she grabbed her camera and took a picture of the group playing. There were about ten people hitting a ball on a rope around a pole.

"Let's get on the bus," Xigbar finally walked out and everyone let out a sad sigh as they got back to their seats on the bus.

Once more on the road to their first festival then to the town they would stay in at the hotel. The times were all off so they had no time to stop earlier they did however have enough time to go for breakfast. As the bus moved Riku had borrowed Yuffie's GBA and was playing games.

Roxas tapped Yuffie on the shoulder, "DS, quickly please."

Yuffie nodded and handed to Roxas who turned it on and did a few things then handed it back to Yuffie. Roxas had started up Pictochat.

_"Everyone back here need to talk without Riku knowing okay?"_

Yuffie nodded then typed back, _"About what?"_

_"Riku's Birthday is in two days we need to plan a surprise party for him."_

_"Alright what's the plan?" _ The others started to look over the shoulders; Sora had moved up and sat beside Yuffie to get a better look. Riku didn't seem to care about what was happening for all he cared it was a large card game of war.

_"Tomorrow our lunch is at a mall we then have an hour and a half to shop during this time we are going to hunt down a gift"_

_"Sounds good."_

_"We'll split into two groups one will get the present, cake and part stuff like snacks the other will keep Riku distracted."_

_"Alright but we better keep people switching that way it doesn't seem like anything is going on"_

_"We'll need party hats"_

_"Of course we will! Can't have a party without hats!"_

_"A Cake with candles"_

_"Dollar store candles!"_

_"har har very funny"_

_"You know it's the only thing we can all afford"_

_"Curse you"_

_":P"_

_"We'll split into groups right after lunch"_

Everyone nodded as the bus continued to move towards their breakfast location.

* * *

Review please it makes me realize to continue instead of giving up as long as I know someone likes it I continue working if not then I feel all sadz inside.

Also I do not own


	3. Play Yellow!

Okay it might be weird and well sometimes confusing that's just me.

Thank you to those who reviewed:

FangedWriter: Thanks I always found band fun and yeah it's chaos (believe me something will happen soon)

BwsAnti-Thesis: Gald to see you found it enjoyable

kitkat: It was fun to try to conect instruments to each person and see what they would play and it's fun to get them to fo through what I myself went through (at least some things that they did)

Chapter 3 weeeeee enjoy! Also I don't own.

* * *

The bus came to a stop in the parking lot of the restaurant, which was attached to gas station.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Hayner said looked from the restaurant to the gas pumps.

"It's food!" Sora yelled pressing his face against the cold window.

Riku looked at the restaurant, "I think I'll pass."

"To bad the school board says I have to feed you on this trip and now and then it has to be real food not the fast food or sandwiches we keep getting," Xigbar said standing at the front of the bus.

"You call what ever that place serves real?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow.

"More real then the food court food we're having for lunch tomorrow," Xigbar said with a smile, "keep complaining and we'll leave you in the bus when we go for Pizza now come on." Everyone got up and started to head off, Yuffie was the first grade 9 off the bus and one of the first off since she didn't stay back to talk. Sora ran to the front right behind Yuffie.

Riku leaned over to Roxas and whispered, "If this food kills me tell everyone I went down because of something else that's more dignified."

"What choking or having a heart attack from this food isn't dignified enough for you," Roxas laughed.

"I'll take you down with me," Riku glared.

"Down into what bed?" Hayner laughed from behind, "Don't try to hide it Riku we all know the truth."

"That I can take you down with both my hands tied behind my back," They moved towards the front of the bus where everyone was getting off and running towards the restaurant. As the group got off they walked towards the restaurant at their slow random pace.

"Think they'll be any good seats left?" Hayner finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Well think about it," Hayner paused, "all these grade 8s and the teachers and parents there probably aren't to many tables left and most of them accept one or two seats will be taken over."

"In other words we might not sit together?" Riku asked.

"Yeah pretty much," with that the group started to run and just as they thought the tables were taken accept a few open spots, which were mostly saved for others who were coming.

"Now what?" Roxas asked.

"We split up?" Riku replied.

"Or we look for the trombone player who took over a table," Roxas smirked looking over to where Yuffie had found a table in the corner. Sora was off with his friends at another table and there were just enough seats for the rest of the grade 9s at Yuffie's who seemed to be more interesting in the plan for the next few days then caring for who sat with her, which was at this point no one.

"Mind if we join you?" Roxas asked with a smile as they walked over.

"Wha?" Yuffie looked up and then realized they were standing there with a small fire she nodded, "sure."

"Nice job Yuffie," Riku smirked as he took the seat kind of in the corner and looked out the window.

"Complete luck that you were here to grab it," Hayner said taking his seat next to Pence and one seat away Yuffie. Roxas sat down beside Riku and Kairi and Namine sat beside him leaving one seat open, but it was stolen and taken to another table for a grade 8 putting Hayner and Yuffie beside each other.

"What don't like grade 8s now Hayner?" Roxas teased.

"No but would you rather sit with your brother?" Hayner asked.

"I live with the guy, we share a room we and we fight over bacon every now and then along with any food placed in front of us," Roxas said, "This is about the grade 9s and 8.5s."

Yuffie looked up and blinked then looked at nothing, "I'll be fine on my own."

"Pfft says you," Roxas said, "you're joining in right guys.

Hayner hooked his arm around Yuffie pulling her closer to the group, "you're one of us."

"Yeah," Namine and Kairi nodded in agreement sure they were grades 8s too but they liked hanging out with the grade 9s. At one point the grade 9s made them grade 8.5s cool enough to hang with the grade 9s but they could officially call them grade 9s.

"Why are you all so intent on making me join," Yuffie asked.

"'Cause we're weird that way," Roxas replied Riku looked away from the window to look at Roxas.

"Of course you're weird," Riku said, "you went off and found You know when you're a band geek."

"Hey you're used to spitting on the carpet," Roxas replied.

"You name your instrument and mine," Riku replied.

"Don't forget Sora's," Roxas replied with a smirk, "Your favorite musicians are dead."

"Mozart is cool," Riku said, "''sides your keychan contains a drum key."

"You never know when you need it," Roxas argued, "You bought a special backpack that substitutes as a trumpet case."

"Dawn and I got everywhere together," Riku smiled, "Every time you write the word 'rocks' you feel the need to write 'rawkz!' instead"

"I'd like to say that I have experienced section prejudice (instrumentalism) to the point where the clarinets and French Horns passing each other looks like a scene from West Side Story," Pence said. The old French Horn player went to high school the year before but Pence and the player always glared at each other.

"Pence you have engaged in an argument with your physics teacher regarding the pronunciation of 'timbre'," Hayner said leaning back in his chair.

"Hayner eating with wooden chopsticks reminds you of the taste your reed," Roxas said.

"Come on Roxas you can study for three hours and not memorize biology, but can memorize a solo just listening," Riku said.

"You somehow know which beater/mallets the percussion section has lost over the years, I still don't know about," Roxas argued.

"Okay I'll end this Roxas remember when Riku asked you out on a date before you went back to normal," Hayner asked.

"If you value your life you'll stop there," Roxas said.

"I remember that and everyone in the band saw them make out in the practice room through the window," Kairi finished.

"I stopped," Hayner smiled.

"This coming from the guy who has a neck strap tan line," Roxas snickered.

"You gave me tips when you never even picked up the instrument in your life," Hayner replied angrily.

"I picked it up right after that," Roxas snickered.

"I think that's enough argument for one day would you guys just fill out these order sheets and don't even say the word Band and Geek in the same sentence," Xigbar said placing a few order sheets on the table, "however I'd like you to know you're all band geeks."

The choices were simple one was having hash browns, 2 bacon (or sausage), scramble eggs. Another was French Toast. Finally there was Waffles.

Everyone grabbed a sheet and checked off what they wanted and they were quickly collected up.

"So now what?" Roxas asked.

"We sit around for a while," Riku continued to stare out the window.

"Anyone have the time?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah it's about 10:11," Hayner answered.

"Well this is interesting," Yuffie replied.

"What?" Roxas asked trying to read the plan upside down.

"Our next performance is at 11," Yuffie said, "and it's a festival."

"In other words we're not going to the hotel," Hayner said.

"Yep," Yuffie replied as the drinks were brought out.

"Well that could be," Roxas paused, "interesting."

They talked for a while about what ever they felt like most of the conversation was between everyone but Yuffie who rarely said anything.

Breakfast was served after a while.

"I'm surprised Roxas I never thought you would go for the waffles," Riku said.

"I only fight over bacon when I'm fighting with Sora," Roxas replied.

"This is a side of Roxas I have never seen," Riku said.

"Blame the secret Government Ego Project!" Yuffie said randomly.

"Start heating up the syrup," Roxas replied.

"Gently lower the ego into the toaster," Riku snickered.

"Only the government would hide things like Government Ego Project," Yuffie said.

The rest of the conversation was not very exciting as the group finished then went back to the bus. Yuffie laid down on her pillow and the seats.

"A festival next won't that be fun," Roxas said joining at the back seat followed by Riku. The rest of the group was inside still.

"Sight reading, and those weird professionals," Yuffie said, "nothing beats that."

Riku walked to the front of the bus then back his hands were behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing," Riku suddenly put a jazz hat on Roxas pulling it over his eyes.

"Hey Riku!" Roxas laughed.

Riku put one on Yuffie then as Roxas pulled his up so that he can see Riku had put his on and pulled it down so it shaded his eyes, "Sometime we have to wear the hats and do the Jazz Band."

"Not all the members are here," Yuffie said.

"We have who's important!" Riku said.

"7people out of 20?" Roxas laughed.

"Sure we have you for percussion, Yuffie's here, Hayner, Sora, and those 2 Alto sax players, not to mention me," Riku said with a smile, "after all with me we can do anything!"

"Accept out trumpet Roxas," Yuffie said.

"I'm a percussion player now," Roxas replied, "Riku has had more time to practice since our last duel."

"I held back last time," Riku said as he sat down with his back to the window still with his hat pulled to shadow his eyes.

Soon the rest came onto the bus as Roxas and Yuffie played Tetris, Yuffie was winning.

"Getting beaten by a girl at a game Roxas?" Hayner teased, "how sad you're a guy getting beating so sad."

"I'd like to see you do better," Roxas said as he continued to play.

Yuffie was relaxed but quickly gave Hayner a small kick, "There are good female gamers out there."

"Female gamers," Hayner said, "I never thought they could exist at least not good ones."

"Someone wants to get hurt," Yuffie said.

"No!" Roxas said as he lost to Yuffie.

"Games have always seemed like what guys do," Hayner said.

"Okay that's enough out of you," Roxas pushed the gameboy into Hayner's hands, "let's see you win."

"This'll be good," Riku said sitting up and pushing the rim of the hat up so he could watch everyone huddled around. As the game began about three minutes passed as the bus began to move. Hayner was in shock as Yuffie beat him.

"At least I lasted longer," Roxas said.

"That was a poor display of guyness Hayner," Riku said, "I guess girls can play."

"Hey you think you can do better," Hayner said angrily handing the gameboy to Riku.

"Sure," Riku took the gameboy as the battle began.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Yuffie asked, "I'm not that good honestly but I'm kind of being forced to do this."

"You win Riku will kiss you," Roxas laughed.

"WHAT?!" Riku said.

"Come on he's one of the most popular guys in school any girl would fight for that," Roxas said.

"I can't be bought that easily," Yuffie said.

"Riku would do it if he was fighting Roxas," Hayner laughed.

"If I win I can kick Hayner if I lose Riku can have my bag of cookies," Yuffie said.

"Deal," Riku said.

"More then deal go Yuffie!" Roxas said.

"Wait I don't get a say in this?!" Hayner said.

"Nope!" Riku smiled as the game started. The bus was in motion and it took about 17minutes to end the game, most of the time they were evenly matched but Yuffie won. Yuffie reached over and smacked Hayner over the head hard. The bus came to a stop.

"Alright everyone unpack quickly!" Xigbar said, "We have the practice room from about 1minute ago to about 11:30 so let's get going."

Everyone got off the bus quickly without much talking grabbing their instruments, "Roxas we don't need any percussion stuff so grab your sticks and your music also the ties," Xigbar said.

"Okay sir," Roxas grabbed the tie box along with his music and put his stick in his back pocket.

"Also here," Xugbar handed Roxas an instrument case, "take this inside."

Roxas struggled to carry the heavy instrument case along with the box of ties and his music but he made it inside. Putting the case down with everyone else's instrument cases as they all set up their instruments. Roxas went over to the practice area, putting his music on a stand and tuning the timpani's by ear he waited for everyone. Riku sat in front of Roxas as everyone took their place and pulling out their festival pieces. They tuned up and practiced quickly.

They were then told that it was there turn to play. Roxas and the grade 8 percussion player walked off first soon the back row went followed by the middle then the front row. They took a seat as bright lights were shone they couldn't see who was testing them they could see their stands and Xigbar.

Xigbar nodded at the professionals and then got ready to play. They played through their festival pieces and waited silently. One of the professionals walked down.

"Good job everyone however there was one problem," He looked over everyone, "you all look tired who here is tired?" Almost everyone raised their hands, "wrong answer everyone stand up." Everyone groaned as they stood up, "Okay play staccato."

They played quarter notes shortly and sharp, "okay legato." They all played quarter notes long. "Okay play Quarter Staccato notes and play them at Piano," the band played then the professional shook his head, "Staccato!" They played again. "Okay play yellow!"

"What?" several people said.

"Play yellow! I'm serious!" They all played Quarter notes.

"Okay now play red!" A few people laughed but they played quarter notes.

"Green!" They played quarter notes again.

"See you played Yellow notes at legato and red and staccato. Green was just normal quarter notes." The professional looked at everyone, "okay everyone can sit down. Um I don't know your name but you percussion players can you play Red River Valley from bar 1 to 25?"

Roxas nodded as he played what was written.

"Wrong!" The professional yelled, "Sixteenth notes and eighth notes they're not that hard there is no rest!"

"Umm," Roxas said, "Yes there is."

"No there isn't!"

"Yes there is," Roxas said, "I'm looking at bars 1- 25 and it's 2 eighth notes then a quarter rest 8 sixteenth notes then in the next bar there's another 8 sixteenth note then 2 quarter rests then it repeats itself and the bass drum is played through everything at quarter notes."

"NO!" The professional yelled.

"That's what's written on my music I'm 1st percussion," Roxas said.

"That's not what's here," The professional yelled.

"Can I see what you have then?" Roxas asked.

The professional walked over and showed Roxas the conductors score.

Roxas played what was written there. The Professional finally yelled, "That's right that's what you should play."

"This is what I have written," Roxas showed the Professional what was written for him.

"I'm sorry," The professional said looking at what was written in truth it was what Roxas had played before.

The group finished what the Professional they went to the sight reading room as they waited. Xigbar picked up a piece and handed it out. He walked up to Roxas, "There's only one percussion part and it's I need you to play something else."

"Something else?" Roxas asked.

Xigbar walked out of the room for a bit then walked in with the instrument case that Roxas had to carry in. He opened the case inside was a French Horn as Xigbar gave the percussion part to the grade 8 percussion player.

"You're kidding me," Roxas said looking at the French Horn.

"I don't kid when it comes to the French Horn," Xigbar said giving Roxas the French Horn and a box that held the brand new mouth piece.

Roxas took the French Horn, "I've only picked it up two times."

"So?" Xigbar said, "Go sit beside Yuffie." Roxas walked over with the piece of music sitting down beside Yuffie. They played the Sight-reading piece as another Professional ran through it with them. Roxas played the French Horn with no problem. After a little while they all left as they put their instruments away and took off the ties.

"You're fairly good with that," Yuffie said as Roxas kneeled down to put the French Horn away. Yuffie was taking her Trombone apart.

"Everyone remember," Hayner yelled, "Play YELLOW!"

Everyone laugh as some yelled back, "play yellow!"

Riku whispered to Roxas, "I don't want to play yellow I want to play black."

"I always found orange fun," Roxas laughed.

"I'm one to play instruments not colors," Yuffie said.

* * *

Please review it gets me the to think about keep moving since we're almost at the instrument war which will involve chairs, poking and Roxas versus Yuffie and Hayner versus Yuffie. In a fun way though. Yes I was asked to play Yellow. 


	4. I challenge you to a duel!

I'm so sorry it took so long to update I watch after my forum and my sprite comics and I'm still a World of Warcraft player.

I didn't get to the Hayer Versus Yuffie I decided it'll be better if I leave that for another chapted

Enjoy this chapter though once again sorry!

* * *

"Another performance at some weird building?" Hayner complained as the bus pulled in front of the school.

"Yep, " Xigbar said, "Get set up we have 10minutes."

"These shirts are itchy those and the ties strangle us," Hayner continued to complain.

"Keep it up and," Xigbar said.

"And you'll let me skip the performance?" Hayner said with a smile.

"AND NO PIZZA FOR YOU!" Xigbar yelled.

Everyone began to unload, Hayner was the first set up and warmed up. Yuffie rolled her eyes as she set up the stands and seats then her trombone.

"You ready Yuffie?" Riku asked.

"It's another performance, just like the last," Yuffie said.

"Not this time," Riku pulled out a Jazz hat and placed it on Yuffie's head, "this time we're gonna give it a punch. You in?"

Yuffie nodded, "Yeah I'm in."

"Good," Riku said, he went to talk to Roxas and the other Jazz band members.

Yuffie grabbed her music and walked off the bus, they were outside it was a nice day there was no wind but it was not hot. Yuffie made her way past some tether ball poles and into the gym which was cool, the chairs and stands were being set up as Yuffie found where someone had put her trombone case.

"Hey Troms," Yuffie whispered as she opened the case and began to set the trombone up. Blowing warm air through it as she walked to her seat and put her music on the stand. Yuffie looked around and took out a piece of music. Yuffie started off staring at the music and playing the first few bars by watching the music until about the tenth bar in she had her eyes closed. Yuffie kept going until…

"YUFFIE!" The voice made her instantly stop.

"WHAT!?" Yuffie yelled back.

Roxas came up, "You ready?"

"Yeah I am," Yuffie replied not looking at Roxas.

"Good!" Roxas said cheerfully, "On Riku's queue you guys are gonna stand behind me to do this okay?"

"Yeah sure," Yuffie said still not looking at Roxas.

"Okay," Roxas heard Riku call his name and ran off with a smile at Yuffie.

Yuffie sighed looking at the song she was playing and put the music away. Riku slid on the ground and grabbed a seat beside Yuffie, they didn't say anything to each other.

Xigbar walked to the front as students of the school started to come in.

They played until Xigbar took a break to talk about the where the band came from in his large rant that bored the band but entertained the students. Riku grabbed Yuffies arm and nodded, Yuffie gave a nod back as Riku looked around and coughed loudly. Hayner stood up and made his way to the back holding his Tennor and music as well as a few other members of the Jazz Band. Sora and Riku got up as well ad made their way back, Xigbar didn't seem to notice the group gathering at the back.

"Thought you'd chicken out," Roxas whispered to Yuffie.

"Never," Yuffie whispered.

"So you proved me wrong," Roxas whispered back as Yuffie walked behind him.

Xigabr turned around, "Not again."

Riku smiled and waved, "Hi."

"Get back to your seats or I'll throw chalk at you!" Xigbar said angrily through his teeth.

"What chalk?" Roxas asked. Yuffie took this moment as Roxas faced away from her lifting her trombone up she poked Roxas in the back of the neck, no reaction. She aimed lower, no reaction. Lower, no reaction. Lower back, still no reactions. Yes she went lower finally geting a raction Roxas hit the snare as hard as he could with his drum stick and let go. Yuffie was hit right in the forehead and quickly jabbed Roxas' side with the trombone slide. Roxas fired another drum stick using the snare this time Yuffie ducked and it nailed Riku in the head.

"I'll get you next time," Riku said after a few moments of silence.

"Heheh," Roxas said as he pulled out two more drum sticks and held them up and started to count the group in, "1..2..1.2.3.4." Each member put the Jazz Hats on and played the Peter Gun Theme.

The group finished the show as Roxas retrieved his two drum sticks.

"ONWARD TO PIZZA!" Hayner yelled grabbing his case and running outside. The band loaded the bus as they always had and waited for Xigbar.

"Acutally the pizza is our supper Hayner we have one more performance then we eat lunch but first we're off to the hotel.

Sevral minutes passed and Yuffie had made her way over to the teather ball pole. Riku joined her soon and soon Roxas just came in range when Riku whispered, "Yuffie move please." Yuffie moved to the side and Riku served the teather ball nailing Roxas right in the side of the head.

"It's on," Roxas said grabbing the ball and shooting it back soon Hayner had joined Riku and Sora came to aid his brother. Pence, Nami, Kairi came to aid the group.

"Let's go!" Xigbar yelled comeing out but not before Yuffie pulled out a disposible camera and took a picture.

The group rushed towards the hotel with no extra time unloading stuff into their rooms. Riku, Roxas, Pence and Hayner were together as Sora was in another room. Yuffie, Namine, and Kairi were in a room together, just the three of them. Yuffie threw her bag on the bed and grabbed her normal carry around backpack that held sevral of her many many hand held games and her money.

Without many words the group was back on the bus heading for their next location.

They stopped outside a large white building with huge steps where a band was already playing.

"We're right after these guys so get set up!" Xigbar yelled.

"Sir yes sir," Riku muttered sarcasticly as everyone got off the bus and started to unload and set up.

"We have to get the timpani up...THOSE STAIRS?!" Roxas yelled lookig at the many many stairs infront of them.

"Yep all three of them!" Xigbar replied.

Roxas groaned as Riku joined him to try to lift a timpani, Hayner and Pence soon joined the group as did Sora. Yuffie rolled her eyes and soon helped and the group got one of the timpani's to the top of the stairs.

"Ow," Hayner complained.

"Two more to go then they go back down," Riku saidn breathing heavily.

The group brought the two other up.

"Ow is right I think that last one was heavier then the other two," Yuffie said gripping her sore arms.

"It's because we're tired," Pence said.

"No that one is heavier," Roxas said sitting down on the steps as the hot sun beat down it was nearly noon as the sun blazed in the sky.

Riku wiped away some sweat.

"Change of plans," Xigbar called," We're not palying any song that needs the timpanis!"

"So what do we do with these?" Roxas yelled.

"Put them back!" Xigbar said.

"Why us why always us," Yuffie complained as the group collapsed.

"At least we'll have gravity on our side!" Pence said.

"Unless we drop the timpani and Xigbar kills us," Roxas said.

"LIFT!" Xigbar yelled as the group stood up witha moan and lifted the first timpani back down the stairs.

"THIS IS REVENGE AGAINS THE JAZZBAND ISN'T IT!?" Riku yelled.

"What? Me? Revenge? No!" Xigbar said sarcasticly.

"Sure thing Captain Revenge," Roxas said as the group grabbed the next timpani. The rest of the band was set up as they grabbed the third.

Riku pulled out his trumpet and blew it hard in Roxas' ear.

"What was that for?" Roxas asked trying to find out if he could hear.

"For hitting me with your drum stick," Riku replied.

"I'm sorry I was aiming for Yuffie," Roxas said.

"Then come on let's have a friendly duel, just you and me," Riku said.

"What?" Roxas asked confused.

"Get a trumpet and prove you can't do more then keep a beat and do fills," Riku said with a smirk, "Unless you're a chickenwuss like Hayner."

"Hey," Hayner yelled to tired to do anything.

"No," Roxas said turning to the drum set looking at his music.

"Chickenwuss," Riku said.

Roxas paused, "No Riku."

"You know you'll lost to me!" Riku said, "I'm just to much for you to handle. Guess I'm just THAT amazing."

"You won't play drums I won't play trumpet," Roxas said.

"I'd play drums and I'd be good," Riku said, "Just a friendly fight."

Roxas looked around and saw his jazz hat they had brought them off the buss they still wore their white shirts and band ties however Roxas had subsituded his black pants with blue jeans much more comfortable to play drums in. Roxas put the jazz hat on pressing the back down, lossening his tie and unbuttoning a few buttons to show his black T-shirt under neath he then spotted Sora, "Sora come here."

"Yeah Roxas?" Sora ran over holding his trumpet.

"Give me that," Roxas swiped the trumpet and reached into his pocket pulling out his mouth piece, he always carried it with him. Pulling Sora's mouth piece out and giving the mouth piece to Sora, "You're on Riku."

"About time," Riku put on his jaz hat and unbuttoned all his white shirts buttons showing his black shirt, he undid the tie so it hung loosly undone around his neck.

"Let's do this," Roxas played a very fast scale on the trumpet an waited for Riku to start.

Riku took off quickly playing sevral notes completly improve as fast as he could.

"Heh," Roxas said as Riku pointed at Roxas. Roxas slowed it down a bit but played an amazing melody of notes.

"Oh yeah?" Riku asked suddenly playing, the two went back and forth until they moved back to back and were playing improve together. riku hat tipped his hat froward so it shaded is eyes keeping his head down and trumpet pointed at the ground as Roxas continued to point his up.

Roxas had his eyes closed until he felt as if a shadow crossed him, opening one eye he saw who could only be, Xigbar.

"I think that's enough," Xigbar said as the two friends stopped playing the trumpets, Roxas handed his back to Sora.

"I found out there's a mini donut place close so let's make this fast," Xigbar said as the band took their seats and prepared to play, accept Riku who took his time. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAN THINK OF THE MINI DONUTS! RUN!"

Riku continued his casual walk.

"THE MINI DONUTS RIKU THINK OF THEM RUN TO YOUR SEAT!" Xigbar coninued to yell.

Riku sill ina casual walk.

"This is your mark," Xigbar dropped his conductors stick. Riku watched it hit the ground bounce up a bit and hit the ground once more.

"It bounced!" Riku yelled.

"Yeah yeah just close your smart mouth and sit down!"

Riku sat down.

The group played their music ocne mroe, afterwards they were offered a picnic lunch set up by the supervisers.

"Okay you all have 1hour and a half to go and shop, then it's back on the bus!"

"Fun an hour shopping spree!" Kairi yelled happily.

Yuffie held the camera close to her as the group gatherd around. Thus began the afternoon, today would defanitly be a long day.

* * *

Note: Don't tease Trombone players their slides are long ranged weapons seriously one shot the outter slide through the cunductors legs and into a wall once. And they can aim inbetween the chairs right for where your butt is, once more not kidding they also like to take leaky spit valvues and aim the slide right over your head!

Please review REALLY REALLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG REALLY!

* * *


	5. Shopping!

"Hey check it out guys an ice cream shop!" Hayner waved the group over.

"Sweet let's get some," Roxas said with a grin.

"We just had lunch," Riku argued.

"This coming from the guy who eats like one carrot stick and calls it a three day meal," Hayner laughed as Riku head locked him.

"What'd you say?" Riku said.

"HEY LET ME GO LET ME GO!" Hayner yelled. Roxas burst out laughing at the two. "What's so funny!?"

"You two," Roxas said in between laughs, "Hayner, Riku's treating you like he does my brother. Riku always head locks Sora." Roxas continued to laugh.

"I'M DUNKING YOU IN THE FIRST LAKE I SEE!" Hayner yelled.

"I'd like to see you try," Roxas continued to laugh.

_Click _

"Huh?" Roxas looked around, Yuffie was right beside him with her camera.

"What you don't think I'd let them do this without a keepsake picture?"

"Good job Yuffie now we can remember them like this forever and ever," Roxas laughed once more

"I'M GETTING BOTH OF YOU!" Hayner yelled still trying to escape Riku's arms, "RIKU PUT SOME NEW DEODERENT ON!"

Riku took a breath and then tightened his grip, "What's that Hayner? You want me to snap your neck? OKAY!"

"No I'm just kidding!!" Hayner yelled finally escaping Riku's arm.

"Come on you two let's just get some icecream it's a hot day any way," Roxas said with his smirk. The group ran inside the cool building.

"Sooooorrrraaaaa," Riku teased as they stood behind Sora, Kairi and Namine waiting in line.

"Riku why are you here?!" Sora said turning around, "With my brother at that."

"Your far cooler and far more handsome brother and older," Roxas grinned.

"Pfft you wish," Sora said.

Riku headlocked Sora and Roxas, "And the almighty Riku who is more awesome, stronger and all around more best looker out of both you."

Hayner quickly added in, "Aw you just want them closer to you."

Riku smirked and evil grin and threw both Roxas and Sora at Hayner, "Please I'm higher then the both of them."

"Yeah you prefer touching random people's butts," Yuffie snickered.

"HEY THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Riku yelled.

"Next," The person at the counter realized she was still working and there was no one else admitally she was rather entertained by the group.

"Hi!" Riku blushed knowing she just heard him say that.

"The guy on the floor was infront of you," The girl tried to hold back a smirk.

"Yeah but he seems busy at the moment," Riku replied.

"ROXAS GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY FACE!" Sora yelled.

"GET USED TO IT!" Roxas yelled back.

"BOTH OF YOU GET YOUR BUTTS OFF OF ME!" Hayner yelled "Then you can argue about who's foot is in who's face."

"You have a point sir can I take your order now," The girl tried to hold back a laugh.

"Sure I- OW!" Riku Tried to hold back yelling as Kairi stepped hard on Riku's foot.

"Hi there!" Kairi smiled walking infront of Riku who was more concerned about his broken foot.

By the time the group got to leave they had finally gotten icecream and left the poor girl on the ground laughing. Riku licked his plain vanilla ice cream. "So now what?"

"We got plenty of time to spare!" Hayner said as he ran into a store.

The group followed, Yuffie once more falling behind clutched her camera and icecream that was nearly gone since she had to wait for Roxas, Hayner, Sora and Riku to stop fighting over who would order first. She had plenty pictures of the group fighting on the floor. The group slightly spread out in the store it was a dark kinda nice place to be. It was out of the burning sun. The store sold plushies of the wild life in the area, wolves, mooses, bears and so on. It also had a lot of shirts and totem rocks (A.N: For those who don't know totem rocks are those normally coloured rocks with animals or paw prints engraved into it, THEY'RE SHINNY!) Yuffie picked one up with a wolf on it, she smiled a bit and grabbed one of the small bags for slipping it in she seached for her wallet to pay.

"That's cool," Roxas had been watching the entire time, "Like wolves?"

"Oh ah yeah!" Yuffie smiled, "I'm getting it for one of my friends back home."

Roxas smiled picking up the totem sheet that explained what each one meant, "Wolf is loyalty I see."

Yuffie smiled, "I could understand that they're amazing creatures."

"Agreed," Roxas once mroe gave Yuffie a kind smile.

"ROXAS!" Riku called from a corner of the store.

"What?" Roxas yelled back.

"Come here," Riku yelled back.

"One moment," Roxas yelled then looked to where Yuffie was standing, she was already paying and waiting at the entrance of the store. Thoughts crossed Roxas' mind about Yuffie, seemed she kept to herself a lot she liked walking alone all her friends she normally hung around with were not in band. Most of them didn't really even pay attention, she seemed to hang around with Leon a lot and sometimes with Vincent but those two also kept to themselves. Roxas went through his thoughts over and over again. Why would she hang around with them, he'd seen ehr get hyper she was always cheerful, why would she hang around with those two?

"ROXAS!!" Riku yelled once more.

"Coming!" Roxas ran over, "What is so important that you had to drag me over here?"

"This," Riku grabbed Roxas' arm and dragged him outside where he put a hat on Roxas' head.

"What's this now?" Roxas asked.

"A birthday preasent!" Riku grinned.

"My Birthday was 5months ago," Roxas replied.

"It's a little late okay," Riku smirked.

Slowly the group joined up again.

The group visted a few more stores but nothing interesting happened. They began heading back as they passed by a small fountain lake thing Hayner smirked running at Roxas and Riku giving them a good shove into the lake.

"YOU!" Riku growled as Hayner laughed he didn't notice Yuffie sneak behind him, Yuffie wasn't very strong but when she put her foot infront of Hayners leg and pushed he went head first into the lake. It was deep enough for him not to hurt himself, unfortantly.

"Nice one Yuffie!" Roxas said as he climed out of the lake covered in who knows what soon followed by Riku.

"Ugh it'll take me forever to get this out of my hair," Riku said.

Hayner climed out, "REVNEGE REVENGE!!!"

Yuffie snickered, "Good luck doing that."

Roxas added, "Sorry pal now mess with Yuffie mess with us."

"Yeah," Riku added, "Wait, what?"

"You heard me!" Roxas smiled patting Yuffie on the back.

"VENGANCE WILL BE MINE!" Hayner yelled

_Click!_

"What the?" Hayner asked. Yuffie had her camera out taking a picture of Hayner in his vengance rampage and covered in slime.

"Keepsake!" Yuffie smiled.

"VENGANCE!" Hayner yelled once more.

The group made their way back.

"NOW ALL OF YOU ON THAT-" Xigbar was yelling when he saw Riku, Roxas and Hayner, "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Roxas repled.

"...Okay then on the bus AFTER we find you three towels," Xigbar said as he went on the bus.

Xigbar came back after a few moment with Sora, Namine and Kairi. "Sora this your brother?" He pointed to Roxas.

"Yes," Sora said slightly afraid or holding back laughter.

Xigbar pulled out three rolls of paper towels, "Begin."

Roxas looked shocked, "Aw nuts."

Riku went wide eyed as well, "Hayner I'm killing you."

"Wait til I kill Yuffie," Hayner replied.

* * *

Sorry it took a while I'm trying to keep it going hope you enjoy this chapter!

I do not own it though my memories I'm adding in I do own. No I was never pushed into a lake that was full of slime.


	6. Karoke? A Marriage? What now?

"CHARGE FORTH TO THE HOTEL," Hayner yelled as he walked onto the bus.

"Ahem," Xigbar was standing behind him.

"Um, heheh" Hayner tried to laugh.

"Take your seat Mr. Hayner," Hayner ran to the back with the others Riku was still pulling paper towels off.

"Kairi you are vicious," Riku said as he pulled one off his back.

"Glad you noticed," Kairi smiled sitting beside Sora who was proud to have covered his brother in paper towels… Though the thought of death doom and destruction kept crossing his mind…

Riku laid back in his seat thinking he had got them all, shooting back he reached to his back and under his shirt, pulling out a paper towel, "HOW? No, wait, I don't want to know." Riku threw the wet paper towel into a trashcan that Xigbar had placed by their seats.

Kiari giggled almost manically.. Which scared the hell out of Riku.

The bus started to move Yuffie already had her DS out Roxas was already stealing her Gameboy Advance and turning on his MP3 Player.

_"Stay up all night and sleep all day we were smart kids with to much to say-" _Roxas had started to sing but came to a stop.

"NO SINGING!" Xigbar yelled from t he front of the bus.

Roxas sat in his seat clearly wanting to sing along he started hum until Riku got a grin on his face another verse passed as the course neared something odd happened..

_"We were elemetnal," _Riku sang loudly.

"NO SINGING!" Xigbar yelled.

_"Talked down to bare essentials," _Hayner joined in.

"Both of you are not eating pizza!" Xigbar continued to yell.

_"Who knew we'd get so far," _Riku sang as Hayner echoed him.

_"Cause our days were numbered by nights on to many roof tops," _Sora joined with the others.

"GWARG!" Xigbar yelled nearly falling over as he stood up.

_"They said we're wasting out lives ," _Kairi joined in.

_"But oh at least we know that if we die," _Pence joined as well.

_"We lived with passion," _Namine joined in.

_"They said we burned so bright," _Roxas finally got the guts to join in once more.

_"We burned this city and go!" _Yuffied joined in finally.

However Xigbar had made it to the back of the bus, "NO MORE SINGING! Or else I'll have to do something unpleasant!" Xigbar started to walk to the front of the bus.

Riku and Roxas smiled _"Pack our bags and get away they're catching onto us."_

(A/N: Song is Burn This City by Cartel)_  
_

Xigbar turned looking at the two his eye twitching, he continued to head to the front of the bus mumbling, "Cursive school board and their "we have to make sure kids eat on trips" they don't prepare for things like this. No more singing."

"What if I sing?" Yuffie asked.

Xigbar twitched a bit, "Then unpleasentness shall come!"

"Yeah but I'm your only good trombone player and the only one who can do the solo on Brain Sprain," Yuffie argued a smirk on her face.

Xigbar twitched and continued to the front of the bus silently.

The group snickered a bit but they were kind enough to not sing anymore. The bus pulled into the hotel parking lot and everyone piled out. They went into the hotel everyone needed to shower and change before they went to their Supper.

"Hey Yuffie," Roxas called.

"Yeah?" Yuffie replied still trailing behind.

"Wanted to take you up on that challenge for the trombone thing," Roxas said.

"Right now?" Yuffie asked.

"Sure outside Riku's gonna hog the shower and knowing you you'll let Kairi and Nami go first."

"Yeah I will," Yuffie smirked, "Okay."

"Let's go," Roxas turned to leave.

"I got to see this," Hayner followed with Pence.

Xigbar heard of the plan and didn't try to stop them, "This could be entertaining."

The two stood outside the hotel Roxas had borrowed a trombone and there were always extra mouth pieces and disinfectant laying around! "Let do this."

"You first," Yuffie said with a smirk.

"Hey Ladies first," Roxas said.

"Yeah so go," Yuffie smiled evily.

"That was low," Roxas said.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Hayner yelled.

Roxas lifted the trombone quickly positioning himself Yuffied rested her on her shoulder holding the slide and watching Roxas.

"Hey let's make this interesting," Yuffie said.

"A bet?" Roxas replied, "You win you can let Namine and Kairi do Riku and my own hair and take pictures."

"And makeup and you have to take part in the Karoke contest with your hair and makeup," Yuffie smirked.

"Okay but if I win..."Roxas thought for a moment.

"I'll try to convince Nami to kiss you, find out if she likes you, I'll let them play with my hair and I'll sing any song in the Karoke contest even ones not on the list. AND I'll buy you some stuff from the vending machine."

"Okay and you have to called me "MASTER OF THE TROMBONES!" All day." Roxas said with a smirk and a random dramatic pose.

"Deal," Yuffie said, "But I get to record you guys if you lose."

"...FINE!"

"And show it at the end of the year band party," Yuffie smiled again.

"He accepts now fight!" Hayner said.

"HEY!" Roxas yelled.

"Begin!" Yuffie said. Moving her trombone to play.

Roxas did the same Yuffie started, she palyed a slow song it was nice to listen to and seemed to calm everyone accept Roxas. Roxas quickly took off in a jazz song.

Yuffie glared at Roxas and went into a march song quickly it was complicated and fast. Roxas soon found himself once more playing a fast jazz song. Yuffie yawned and then took off into a hard fast song at some points you couldn't Yuffie's slide it was moving far to fast. Roxas twitched as she finished setting the trombone down she didn't even look tired.

"Yuffie wins," Xigbar said.

"Riku is so gonna kill me," Roxas said putting the trombone away.

"Don't challenge me and Troms then," Yuffie smiled, "You put up a good fight though."

"Next time you're going down," Roxas said, "and you." Roxas pointed at Hayner, "You get to join in the punishment."

"WHAT WHY?" Hayner complained.

"Because I said so," Roxas smirked as he walked back into the hotel. Roxas had never actually stopped to look at the hotel for once he fround himself doing so it was really nice he could tell it was expensive. Once you got past the front entrance it opened into a place with comfortable chairs, a table and a projector which seemed to have a Hockey Game on. To the right was a bar and on the left just by the hall way used to get to the rooms was a small shop. It had plushies, things you might have forgotten to bring, snack foods and many more little things. Roxas looked over to a door near the entrance the lead to the Hotel's resteraunt they were supposed to get free all you can eat breakfast there for the rest of their stay. Roxas finally went to the elevator the band was on the 4th floor of the hotel. He waited for a bit and Yuffie caught up to him, Hayner had decided towatch the Hockey Game on the projector. Yuffie didn't say anything as they both got on the elevator she seemed half in reality half out just thinking to herself.

"So I'll take it drag Riku and Hayner over after Supper tonight," Roxas asked.

"Yep," Yuffie replied as the elevator doors opened to their floor.

The group laid around and soon were taken off to their dinner.

* * *

Sadly enough up to the group's dinner and slightly during the dinner wasn't that interesting the endless search for the one cheese pizza out of the other 20 scattered on the tables of band students. Some how it landed right infront of Yuffie and Namine and Kairi were both thrilled about it. Riku and Roxas also enjoyed a slice but at this point they were mostly carnavors like Hayner enjoying the pizzas with the most meat on them. The only other thing that happened was the drawing spree while the group waited for every other band member to finish. The drawings were more or less of each other using their napkin, a fork and a knife… One could say it was very awkward to watch or look at. It also involved Riku saying "Well it has two arms like Yuffie, a head like Yuffie, two legs like Yuffie, so yes it's Yuffie" 

Yuffie's only response to that was, "It has no hair!"

Which was soon followed by Roxas picking up a knife and indenting lines around the head that was indented into the napkin, "There!"

"It looks like you put starch in someone's hair in that picture…"

Once the group had left the almighty pizza place of pizza they found themselves at the hotel. It was only 7:00pm when they got there Yuffie being the one who remembered her card key unlike Nami and Kairi ended up having to let them in. She sat on the end of her bed looking at her Nintendo DS after about 5 minutes playing the battery went red.

"So much for that plan," Yuffie muttered noticing the only free plug was right by the door far from where she preferred playing. She plugged in the DS setting it so no one would step on it and flipped on the T.V. It had reached about 7:45 when a knock came on the door. Kairi having no interest in the Anime Yuffie found to watch went to get it Nami was a bit occupied with someone's portable Packman game.

"Hey guys!" Kairi said in a cheery voice having opened the door to Roxas, Riku, Hayner, Pence and Sora.

"I had to tag along this was to funny to pass up," Sora said with a grin, "and I wanted to see you."

"You better watch your back Sora," Roxas growled.

"It's my front I'm worried about," Sora replied.

"Um can someone explain what's going on," Namine walked over.

"They're here to get their hair and make-up done," Yuffie said, "and pose for pictures then join tonights Karoke contest."

"Yeah sorry we're late, had to convince Riku and not to mention pick are song for the Karoke contest and sign up," Roxas said.

Kairi and Nami only grinned evily rushing to get hair gel and make-up kits.

"I'm gonna strangle you for this," Riku said crossing his arms.

"Why me," Hayner hung his head.

"I'll go first," Roxas said as Yuffie pulled out her camera.

"Before picture," Quickly taking a picture of Roxas as Yuffie got him a chair to sit on and soon Kairi and Nami were having the time of their lives.

"Cursive it won't stay down!" Kairi yelled, "I need eggs!"

..."Eggs?" Roxas asked with Riku and Hayner.

"There's no stronger hair gel then egg whites," Kairi said walking out of the room.

"Um where's she going?" Roxas asked.

Everyone shrugged and after a few minutes Kairi was back eggs in hand with Xigbar.

"I had to see this," Xigbar grinned holding his own camera.

"VENGANCE!" Hayner yelled trying to run only to have Riku grab the back of his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere," Riku said watching Kairi put eggs in Roxas' hair as Nami began working on his make-up. In the end Kairi had gotten Roxas' hair to actually become unspiked and to stay down.

"Hayner's next," Riku said pushing Hayner forward.

"No way," Hayner once more tried to run only to be caught by Riku and tied to the chair with duct tape. Xigbar had giving up on pictures and went for recording every second of it.

The two set to work on Hayner and soon Hayner's hair look like a school boy who was going to school for his first day his Mom having combed his hair and put gel in it.

"And finally Riku," Kairi grinned, "This'll be fun." Riku only whimpered. The two tied his hair back, braided parts of it put ribbons in it spiked his bangs anything they could think of. The three had towels over their faces to hide the make-up as the girls lead them to the Karoke area which Xigbar has put on hold until the guys got there. Soon the three stood at the front. Deciding to join in the fun Sora, Pence, Nami and Kairi joined the three standing behind them as the music started Riku, Roxas and Hayner still had the towels on as Hayner started.

_"We're not gonna take it."_

Riku soon continued it, _"No we ain't gonna take it."_

_"We're not gonna take it anymore." _Roxas ended as the song went to a short instrumental the three took their towels off showing the heavy heavy make-up that was put on them.

Yuffie laughed watching the three as the others behind them joined in the singing none of them knew what they were singing sounding like a bunch of drunks Xigbar was smirking as he filmed each second.

Once they ended their song (A/N: We're not gonna Take It by Twisted Sister) they rushed off to clean up laughing and cheering all the way. Nami though joined Yuffie who found a table as someone else went to sing.

"You should join," Namine said looking at Yuffie, "It's just for fun."

"There's no song on this list that I would sing," Yuffie replied.

"Sing your own song then," Namine replied.

After a few moments of silence Yuffie signed up it was getting late by the time her turn came most people listening had left.

"Everyone," Xigbar went to the front holding the mike, "Yuffie is up next she's doing it without music her own song of her which is way harder then anything else you could think of. So I expect you'll show her respect for being brave!"

Yuffie went to the front taking the mike, "Well here's a song I'm sure you'll all know it's in Romanian and sung by a Romanian band and has become famous." Yuffie got the beat in her head soon enough she was singing Dragostea Din Tei (A/N: By Ozone also known as Love from the Linden Trees and Numa Numa). Yuffie looked at everyone as she finished the only friend that watched was Nami she soon sat down again as people clapped.

"That was fantastic," Namine said with a grin soon the two headed back to the room. Yuffie watched TV for the rest of the night as Kairi and Nami talked and played Packman it wasn't long before it was morning again as Xigbar knocked on each door telling everyone to get up. Within a half hour every student was dressed a little walking into wall like but at breakfast. After they ate they had time to go back to their rooms and wash off before they practiced for the festival.

They were in the basement of the hotel all with their instruments when Xigbar came down with a bag.

"Last night was the Karoke contest and we had lots of entries but we could only pick one winner. Guess who it was." Xigbar grinned.

"TWISTED SISTER!" Roxas yelled.

"That was funny but nope," Xigbar said other people were yelled out until Nami spoke up.

"Yuffie?"

"YES!" Xigbar said everyone looked at Yuffie shocked most didn't realize she was in Roxas was awe struck as he watched the bag get passed to Yuffie. Inside was a Sponge Bob Square Pants "Tuxedo Pants" Plushie.

"It was just amazing," Xigbar said, "I hardly ever see someone do that and in another language with the full ability to translate it to prove you said nothing bad."

Yuffie blushed and smiled, "Thanks."

"Now let's get to work," Xigbar said. The band practiced and soon after were loaded on the bus and driving to another small town. Hayner was sitting with a few people Yuffie didn't know as well as Roxas and Riku as the group played games Yuffie looked out the window. The group had a deck of cards out and were enjoying poker. After about half an hour Hayner came up to Yuffie and kneeled the bus was still moving.

"Yuffie," Hayner said, "will you marry me?"

"No" Yuffie said as everyone else laughed, Hayner took the seat beside her.

"Please will you marry me?" Hayner asked again.

"Heh no,"Yuffie said again. Hayner continued to ask over and over every few minutes.

"ALRIGHT!" Yuffie said, "If you can win 5 poker games in a row then yes." To Yuffies luck Hayner won each one.

Hayner wrapped his arm around Yuffie smiling.

..."I want a divorce," Yuffie said after about 10seconds.

"What?" Hayner said.

"I want a divorce," Yuffie said once more to Hayners luck Yuffie happened to have had a lot of Sugar and was slightly hyper which when it comes to Yuffie isn't a good thing.

"Fine Sora will you be the judge?" Hayner asked.

"Sure, Hayner gets everything," Sora said.

"I WANT THE TOASTER!" Yuffie argued.

"Hayner gets it," Sora said.

"I still love you," Hayner said.

"That's it I must tell you the truth Hayner, I've cheated on you," Yuffie said acting on the sugar.

"With who!?" Hayner said.

"Not who what." Yuffie said.

"What?" Hayner asked.

"My trombone, a chair and a stuffed animal," Yuffie replied.

"You mean those kids weren't mine?" Hayner said.

"...They were fluffy, cute and didn't move what do you think?" Yuffie looked at Hayner oddly.

"No it can't be true," Hayner replied overacting like crazy.

"It's true then Troms ran away with Riku's Trumpet, the chair regected me for Kairi and I'm still with the stuffed animal." Yuffie said trying to hold back a smile.

"NOOOOOO!" Hayner overacted more, "My heart is broken."

The bus continued to speed towards the town after their uninteresting performance which involved people saying how they were an amazing band they were on the bus again head back to the main city they were staying in the group laughing and playing around the entire trip.

* * *

Once more it took some time but I got where I wanted to be, trust me Hayner won't let Yuffie go THAT easily. Plus Hayner has his own plan to get revenge on Xigbar as do Roxas and Riku only they actually plan to be smart about it.

I don't own the characters only the memories.

Enjoy!


	7. What's in the middle? The white stuff!

Wow I haven't updated in a long time most of those who find out I updated are going "What's band trip again?" I didn't know either for a bit but I reminded myself and I got bored so I thought I'd add in a little prank. This did happen, it was rather a good time.

* * *

It's always a fun day when nothing happens other then Hayner asking Yuffie to marry him, a short Karoke reward ceremony everyt

It's always a fun day when nothing happens other then Hayner asking Yuffie to marry him, a short Karoke reward ceremony everything else was fairly boring, until lunch where they ran into another band who joined them to eat.

They were at a mall, Yuffie was still in line and most of the group was already at the table, there were only a few chairs left open however Hayner walked over followed by three girls from one of the younger bands, they had seen them around but the group never really got to know them.

"Mind if they join us?" Hayner asked.

Riku looked at them, "I guess, take a seat."

The group ate with the three girls, one soon was attached to Namine and Kairi, the other two were talking with Hayner, Riku and Roxas. Yuffie looked at the table and went to find another not far off. She ate her food alone when she heard one of the girls say, "We're going to go shopping, do you want to come?" They were talking to Hayner and the others.

"Um we're still eating," Hayner replied, "do you want to wait then we'll all go?"

"No just catch up with us," Two of the girls left, the third still talked with Namine and Kairi, until her friends called her to catch up to them.

Kairi looked around then noticed Yuffie, "How long have you been there?"

"For a while," Yuffie replied looking at the group.

"Why didn't you join us?" Roxas asked, he hated seeing anyone left out.

"Table was full so I thought I wouldn't make it any more crowded, I'm used to eating alone," Yuffie replied.

"Come join us!" Roxas yelled, "There's plenty of room now."

Yuffie shrugged and joined the group looking at the trash the other girls had left, rolling her eyes at the fact that they didn't clean up after themselves.

Riku looked as well, "Holy hell…"

"What?" Hayner quickly asked.

"They barely ate anything!"

The group looked almost all the fries were still there, as was an entire small container of popcorn chicken.

"I doubt they're coming back," Hayner said.

"Dibs on the chicken," Riku stole it without any argument, "anyone want one?"

The rest of the day dragged on to the group, at least until they reached the hotel.

"What the hell is going on?" Roxas asked, now back in their room, he had just walked back from the small store with a bag of chips and a pop.

"Don't ask," Hayner said huddled around something a toothpaste tube in his hand.

"You're doing it the room I'm going to sleep in I want to know before I lay down on a pillow filled with toothpaste," Roxas said sarcastically.

"Who in their right mind fills a pillow with toothpaste?" Riku asked huddled with Hayner, it wasn't long until Pence came in.

"Guys have you seen my Oreos?" Pence asked.

"Yeah they're on the bed," Hayner said, the room had two queen sized beds in it as well as a TV.

Pence went over to the pack then soon Riku and Hayner ran out of the room. "Hey one of my Oreos is missing!" Pence whined.

"Oh God what are they doing," Roxas stuck his head out the door seeing Riku run back.

"We need to borrow this," Riku grabbed the bag from Pence and ran out.

"WHAT ARE YOU UP TO!?" Roxas yelled after him.

"My cookies," Pence whimpered.

Roxas rolled his eyes and walked out, he followed Riku, downstairs to the open area where Yuffie, was sitting on a chair watching the Projector, and Mr. Xigbar was talking to Riku and Hayner. "What are they up to," Roxas muttered, seeing the bag of Oreos in Hayner's hand, he appeared to be offering one to Xigbar.

Xigbar smiled and took a small bite, paused then ate the entire thing as Riku and Hayner went wide-eyed.

"They didn't," Roxas muttered.

"What?" Yuffie overheard Roxas.

"Aw hell we're so in for it," Roxas said.

Xigbar looked at Riku then Hayner, Roxas was able to hear what they said as Xigbar asked, "What?"

"We didn't think you'd eat the entire thing…" Riku said.

"What did you do?"

"We took out the filling and replaced it, we thought you'd notice," Hayner said.

"What did you replace it with?" Xigbar was glaring now.

"…Toothpaste" Riku admitted.

Xigbar ran past them to a washroom.

Roxas walked over, "You're both out to get us all killed."

"That was a good prank," Riku nodded. Yuffie was holding back laughter.

"You're both dead!" Roxas yelled, "He'll kill you!"

"Right," Hayner nodded smiling clearly happy with the prank.

"ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING!?" Roxas yelled.

"Not in the least," Riku said starting to walk away.

"By the way Roxas, you're sleeping with Riku tonight."

"Wait what? It's my turn to have a bed alone!" Roxas yelled.

"HAVE A FUN NIGHT!" Hayner ran away.

"Don't worry you won't notice me, unless I have that one dream which then I'm sorry for anything I say or do," Riku said as Roxas started to chase Hayner but stopped beside Riku.

"You're sick," Roxas had a disgusted look on his face.

"Think about it you get me sleeping with you ALL NIGHT LONG!"

"Aw hell."

* * *

Yeah I like adding in random, Yaoi jokes so sue me! We all knew they'd joke around about it!

* * *


End file.
